


Obligations

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Set the evening after Taking The Lady Home, Chixie wakes up and has to get up and go to work.





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random OTP prompt generator's suggestion of "Boldir gives Chixie kisses before work while they're still in bed".  
> Rated T rather than G because of the implication that they totally banged the previous day.

Waking up in the evening and having to go to work when you're in the arms of someone you love is a lousy situation.

Chixie Roixmr yawned and stretched as the alarm on her palmhusk sounded. Groaning at the noise and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand, she tried reaching out of the recuperacoon to grab her palmhusk with the other. This usually would have been a rather simple task, were it not for the weight holding her back.

Turning her head to see what was the matter, Chixie's eyes landed on her matesprit, Boldir Lamati. Ohh. She'd forgotten about the previous dawn for a moment because she'd just woken up, but the memory was clear - Boldir had walked Chixie home after leaving her concert and spending some time in Boldir's zen garden. Then one thing had led to another, and here the oliveblood was, in a white tank top and olive boxers, her arms wrapped protectively around Chixie's torso. 

"Boldir,"

"Hmmmm.."

"Boldir!"

"What?" Boldir sleepily mumbled, her eyes opening just a little, not loosening her grip whatsoever.

"I need to go to work. It's already seven PM." Chixie worked a part-time job in a supermarket a few blocks away. She couldn't exactly live reliably on what she made when she sang, especially when gigs weren't even guaranteed.

"Ditching me already, hm?" Boldir gave a sleepy little smirk, her eyes still only open to slits. "Damn, talk about a one-day stand." 

"I'm not ditching you, dingus. I just need to go to work so I can have food on my table." Chixie craned her neck to kiss Boldir on the forehead. "You're perfectly welcome to chill out here. I'm not expecting you to just leave when I do." 

Boldir loosened her grip just enough for Chixie to move. After turning off the alarm on her palmhusk, Chixie turned around to face Boldir, settling into her arms again. Her own arms wrapped around Boldir's waist, her fingers curling to grip her tank top as Chixie planted a proper kiss on Boldir's lips. 

"I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to go, but I have to. It's not like enough money to pay for my groceries will just magically drop into my lap." Chixie rested her forehead against Boldir's. The Lelo opened her eyes fully and gazed into Chixie's with a wry smile.

"Bet you wouldn't mind ME dropping into your lap, though." she snickered, and Chixie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Har har, very funny. You're insatiable." Chixie decided to indulge Boldir though, pressing another kiss to her lips, allowing this one to continue for a few seconds. "If I'm not too tired after dinner tomorrow dawn, we'll see about it."

"Don't force yourself. You don't see me acting all Zebruh-Codakk over here." Boldir chuckled, stealing another kiss, then another.

"As much as I'd love to lie here and make out all evening, I do have a job to get to." Chixie sat up, stretching her arms and hauling herself out of the recuperacoon, grabbing a nearby towel to clean the sopor slime off of her body. As she performed this task. Boldir folded her arms on the rim of the cocoon, resting her cheek on the side of her arm as she watched Chixie change into her work clothes.

"I hope you stay safe." Boldir smiled warmly, watching Chixie brush her hair in the mirror which sat on her dresser.

"You say that every time, but thank you. I hope you manage to keep out of trouble." 

"No promises, darling." Boldir grinned. "I might just drop by on your lunch break and we can grab a bite together."

"That'd be nice, if you have nothing better to do." Chixie walked by the recuperacoon to press a kiss to the top of Boldir's head. Blushing and purring, the oliveblood watched the bronzeblood head to the door of the respiteblock.

"Oh, please. There's no such thing as a better thing to do when it comes to spending time with you."

"Oh, shush. You're just saying that to make me blush." Chixie chuckled, turning around in the doorway to grin at her matesprit, who winked at her.

"Maybe so. I mean it, of course, but blushing is just a bonus. Now go on, before you're late." 

Chixie laughed and blew a kiss to Boldir before spinning around and leaving the respiteblock and then the hive itself with a spring in her step and love in her heart.


End file.
